A New World
by SummerRed
Summary: He gave her life and a choice. Now she gives him the same. Set after "Our Town."


Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters.  
>Just a little one-shot set after Our Town because the scene between Klaus and Caroline was so beautiful, and they need to end up together, and hopefully they really will be in the next few episodes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A New World<strong>

Klaus heard unfamiliar footsteps enter the house, the confident footfalls faltering slightly as they made their way through the empty main hall, stopping for a moment before slowly climbing the stairs.

"Who are you?" a voice commanded; James, Klaus thought his name was, a recent acquisition from just before his agreement with Stefan had been struck.

"I'm looking for Klaus," the newcomer said, pausing half way up the stairs.

Klaus recognised the voice, smiling before he could stop himself.

"Who are you?" the hybrid asked again.

"Take me to Klaus," was all she said in return.

"How do you know about Klaus?" he asked suspiciously.

She sighed loudly. "Forget it, I'll find him myself."

Klaus was on his feet as soon as he heard the hybrid's snarl, flying out of the door and throwing him over the banister before he'd even seen him coming.

"Hello, Caroline, nice of you to drop by."

Caroline gave him a weak smile, her hand pressed over where Tyler had bitten her, her eyes wide as she glanced over the banister at the hybrid now flat on his back, growling and glaring up at her.

"Sorry about the guard dogs, they're rather protective of their master," he said lightly, smiling cheerily at her.

James turned his gaze to Klaus, unsure of what to do.

"Get up and get out," Klaus said idly, turning his back on James and gesturing to Caroline. "Let's go somewhere we can talk privately."

Klaus expected her to hang behind him and watch him warily as he led her back to his room. Instead she walked alongside him, occasionally flicking curious glances at his face.

He noticed she was wearing his bracelet; again he smiled without thinking, warmth suddenly fluttering in his chest.

She got to the door first, throwing it open and making her way into the room.

"Nice view," she said, going over to stand by the open window, the wind blowing her hair away from her face, the weak sunlight bathing her in a golden glow.

"It really is," he murmured, his heart clenching in a way it hadn't since he was young.

"I want it," she said, still looking out of the window, her head held high.

"Want what?" he said softly, wanting to move closer to her but worried it would scare her away.

He frowned slightly to himself; since when was he afraid of making someone uncomfortable?

She turned to face him, the light surrounding her perfectly, highlighting her already flawless features, turning her from vampire to angel.

There had never been anything as beautiful to him as she was right then.

"All of it. I want to see everything, I want to see genuine beauty, I want to see things I haven't even considered beautiful since I became…this," she finished tremulously, waving at her body, her hands falling limply to her side. She was silent for a moment, pursing her lips as she stared at him. "I want it with you," she said softly, her voice strong, though it shook ever so slightly as she said the last word. "You made me feel so much better about everything in just _one_ conversation than other people have in months, _and_ it was after you told my boyfriend to bite me in the first place."

"Caroline," he whispered, causing her to shiver as his voice practically caressed her name. He wished she could see herself in that moment, wished he had a way to tell her what she was like, how she was making him feel, how he was fearful she was melting his frozen heart.

"You seemed so sad," she said, her voice as delicate as the wind, tears suddenly in her eyes. "You really seemed to…regret telling Tyler to bite me, seemed like you didn't want me to die. You gave me a choice, Klaus. And I made it then, but I'm making another one now. I want you to show me. I want you to share those cities and art and music with me. I want you to bring me back to life so I can really _see _everything. I want all of it. I want you too; even though I know I shouldn't, you being the Head Vampire Villain and everything. You seemed so sorry."

He stared at her for a moment, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes, before reaching a decision.

"First things first, I'll show you genuine beauty." He held out his hand. "Come."

He tried to ignore the feeling of elation that she didn't hesitate in moving forward, didn't flinch when he took her hand, that she even gave him a warm smile, excitement clear in her still watery eyes.

They crossed the room, Klaus leading her out into the hall and into another, far grander room, bare of furniture, a glittering chandelier hanging over their heads, the windows all thrown open, leaving the room feeling fresh, breathing life into the silent house.

He took her to the far wall, noticing the confused look on her face as she stared at the ceiling-high drape.

"Here. Stand right here," he said, positioning her in front of him.

She did so, pressing her back against his chest, one hand still wrapped in his. He pulled back the heavy fabric, feeling her stiffen in surprise at what was before them.

"I thought…" She laughed, embarrassed. "I thought it would be an picture, maybe even something you'd done yourself, not a-"

"Mirror?"

Though she couldn't help but admit to herself that the mirror in itself was incredible, taking up most of the wall, with a frame of carved dark wood, golden vines and flowers twisting their way along it.

She wondered idly to herself if it was just paint or real gold when she noticed Klaus' intense gaze, her eyes locking onto his immediately.

He lifted his free hand to her hair, smoothing it to one side, causing her to tremble at his gentle touch.

"The first thing you need to see genuine beauty in is yourself," he whispered, lowering his head, his lips grazing where her neck met her shoulder, kissing his way to where her pulse should be as she closed her eyes, leaning back against him, her head resting against his shoulder. "You are beautiful, Caroline. So genuinely beautiful, whether dead or alive."

He hadn't felt this way in centuries; the need for another's touch, the desire coursing through his long-still veins, things he had long forgotten.

His heart was reawakening because of this girl, the girl who reminded him so much of himself, the girl so broken and torn by her nature, the girl who had considered death rather than life as a vampire.

The girl who would never grow old.

Of all the women in the entire world over hundreds of years, he had never met anyone like Caroline Forbes. He had been attracted to a few, granted, but none made him want to be better, want to be good enough for them, worthy of their love.

"It's quite ironic really," he said aloud, his mind racing at the thought that he was going to love this girl, as certain as the sun would set that evening; he was sure he was already on his way to loving her, had been since the night before when he had held her dying in his arms. "I'm trying to help you accept your life as a vampire yet you're making me feel more human than I have in a _very_ long time."

She laughed softly, turning to face him, his arms circling her waist, holding her close. Her mood turned serious, anxiety building inside her as she said, "I have a plan."

His lips curled into a mischievous grin, changing his entire face, making him look so young and, if possible, even more handsome.

"A plan," he echoed, bowing his head, his mouth at her ear. "I rather like plans, though most of yours do seem to go tits up, if you don't mind me saying so."

She snorted. "They're all Damon's plans, mine are always amazing but does anyone listen to Vampire Barbie? Of course not."

"Tell me your plan," he whispered.

"It's simple: we run away. We leave Mystic Falls and we don't look back. We can go anywhere, see anything, do whatever we want whenever we want. And you could show me everything, show me why life is worth living, show me the things you love, and I'll-"

"Give me my humanity back. Caroline, you asked me to save your life, now I'm asking you to save mine."

"Is that a 'yes' to my plan?" she asked disbelievingly.

"A definite yes."

She caught his mouth in a sudden kiss, feeling his lips curve into a smile at her touch, her hands in his hair, pulling him closer. She broke away, sighing happily as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"We'll find a way to stop Stefan," she said breathlessly.

"Of course."

"And get your family back."

"Yes."

"And you'll make sure people are safe while we're gone, right?"

"Of course."

"My mom?"

"Safe," he murmured against her skin.

"Elena?"

"Obviously safe."

"Matt, Bonnie, Damon?"

"All safe."

"Tyler?" she whispered, both grief and fear creeping into her voice.

Klaus pulled back so he could see all of her face.

"I will never let him hurt you again. I will never do anything to hurt you again," he said firmly, his eyes blazing.

"Will you leave me?" she asked softly. "When you find your family, will you go?"

He cradled her face in his hands, brushing across her cheeks.

"If you want me to stay with you, I promise to be with you for eternity."

She snorted, stroking his temple lightly. "Is that a vampire proposal?"

"It's the offer of a whole world waiting for you, a new world for both of us."

She smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Then yes."

"Then let's go," he whispered, kissing her once more before taking her hand, the two of them running down the stairs, Caroline's laughter echoing through the empty house.

James stood by the front door, frowning at the two.

"Ah, James, if Stefan visits, tell him I'm taking a day or two off, be back to our little rivalry soon enough," Klaus called as he passed him, Caroline pulling out her keys. "And tell him I'll accept make no deals, no business at all until I'm ready."

"Get in, get in!" she cried, grinning at him as he climbed in, looking so uncharacteristically happy, his eyes bright, as he grinned back at her.

"Go now, before Stefan turns up and tries to drive us off a bridge."

She giggled, feeling the tiniest bit guilty at laughing at Elena's expense but enjoying herself far too much to feel _too_ bad about it.

"Where to, sweetheart?" she asked, smirking in his direction and glancing out of the window. He reached out, brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Where do you want to go first?"

She thought for a minute, cocking her head to one side. "Paris."

"The city of love," Klaus said dramatically, raising his eyebrows. "Does that apply to us?"

She stared at him, her expression unfathomable. "I think it does."

Klaus smiled, his eyes warmer than she had ever seen them. "Then to the airport, love. It seems we have a plane to catch."


End file.
